short story
by blackcatchichi
Summary: just a short i took too long to publish


**Short story**

Jewel is throwing a party in her house for her sister birthday, which mean it's her birthday too they are twins (August 10). They are turning 20, which is exciting to her not a teen officially no more, but her sister will only be happy when she turn 21, she can drink not find friends that will buy the drinks for her. Jewel sister Dj would just like to buy her own drinks not just smokes. Jewel has a surprise for Dj, Dj thinks Jewel is too goody to throw a good not hyper childish party. Dj doesn't know that had Jewel gotten twin strippers and several drinks to liven up the party. Best part the strippers are guys from school and 21, so they are bringing the drinks as well. Jewel pretty much invited the whole school so the party will be huge, but since Jewel is a good girl (HA RIGHT), she gotten a signed paper from police and court saying the party is legal and the whole block is for the whole day. Good thing the whole block are nothing, but party people so there wouldn't have been any complaints.

Jewel even rented a giant screen for the people outside to see the strippers and extra stuff inside and people carrying cameras to get the whole party. Before all the good part happens later in the night people will be drinking, singing to karaoke songs, and some DDR. Party starts early so kids can't be around the really crazy part. Dj came up to the block saw all the decor she was shocked it wasn't looking too bad. Plus she is happy their parents saved them so much money, before they died when her and her sister was 16. Everyone is enjoying themselves then it started getting later, so people sent kids home then everyone else started to get drunk. Jewel looked at the clock grabbed Dj, they both sat down in their chairs, and the strippers entered with masks. They started taking off their clothes dancing everything on big screen, people can see it outside.

Dj was looking at Jewel like what the hell she got strippers she is not as good as she thought. After a while Jewel drank so much went to her room laid across her bed. One of the strippers walked in the room thought it was the bathroom and someone with a camera sat the camera in the room. The crowd was outside looking at the screen trying to figure out what's going on. The stripper walked up to the bed started touching Jewel while she is sleeping. Jewel rolled over blurred eyed not sure of her movements she sat up kissing him. He started kissing on her neck taking off her shirt people still watching. He started sucking on her nipples putting his teeth in them. He leans over her, lay her on her back takes off her panties under her skirt, then her starts undoing his pants put it in.

Everyone in the house run outside one they realized it was quiet, and start hearing moaning. Dj passed out in the bathroom drank too much. Everyone that was watch couldn't see Jewel's face, because the strippers face was blocking her face partly. Jewel got on top of the stripper started riding him. The camera can only see her back and the scar she has on it, shape of a wolf. The scar on her back looks more like a tattoo than a scar. The party was over, it was the next day, and people passed out everywhere last night drank too much. That morning, Jewel gathered a cleaning crew to clean the whole block after the party. While cleaning she hearing about two people having sex on the big screen. She trying to figure out who done that on the screen. Two weeks later school starts she still hearing about their birthday. Dj and Jewel started asking around the school about the sex on the big screen, because people were still talking about it so they wanted to know who it was. The only information they got was the girl had a wolf tattoo on her back Jewel started to get nervous when she had heard that.

Then the next day the stripper stopped by and apologized about the sex on the big screen he didn't know about the camera and he couldn't resist not touching Jewel because he had a crush on her for a long time, but once his parents died he dropped out of school and became a stripper. Jewel felt ashamed that it was her on the screen just relieved no one else knows that it was her. Then one day at school it was swim day in P.E. class and she was too scared to wear a swim suit Dj told her to calm down. So when they went outside to the pool everyone saw the wolf on her back and started whispering about her. Then Dj mentioned that her new tattoo that she copied from the show on the big screen healed very well just in time for swim class today. Then everyone quiet down and she felt very relieved, until she had a text message after class was over to have a date with the stripper. She went on the date and finally asked for his name instead of calling him the stripper and his name is Kyrol.


End file.
